What You Like
by Red-Ash
Summary: Baekhyun sadar bahwa Chanyeol merupakan satu-satunya rumah dimana ia harus pulang. Tapi apakah Baekhyun satu-satunya penghuni disana, Baekhyun tak pernah tahu. Yang ia lakukan selama ini hanya diam di samping Chanyeol dan menerima semua hal yang terjadi. CHANBAEK/YAOI/BXB/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**What You Like**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Park (Byun) Baekhyun, etc**

 **YAOI, BXB, DLDR**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _I get stars in my eyes_

 _Is this love ?_

 _Maybe someday_

 _So don't turn on the lights_

 _I give you what you like_

 **Prologue**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan gaya angkuhnya seperti biasa memasuki ruangan kelap-kelip itu tanpa peduli dengan kericuhan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Tak peduli dengan teriakan dari sana-sini yang menggila karena anak buahnya baru saja melepaskan dua buah peluru ke udara. Suara musik yang memekakan telinga pada detik itu juga berhenti menyisakan lampu ruangan yang masih berkelap-kelip. Para lelaki hidung belang yang menempati ruangan itu sontak berlarian keluar ruangan diikuti dengan jalang-jalangnya yang berteriak-teriak seakan dunia akan kiamat. Fokus Chanyeol hanya satu. Mata phoenix-nya memandang tajam ke arah depan dimana seorang lelaki sedang duduk santainya di sofa pojok ruangan. Tepatnya ke arah seorang lelaki yang berstatus sebagai adiknya. Adik angkat lebih tepatnya. Bahkan dengan kericuhan yang ia buat sedimikan rupa adiknya itu tak sedikitpun beranjak dari tempatnya seolah sudah terbiasa dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Langkahnya ia bawa ke tepat di depan hadapan seorang lelaki yang masih mendudukan dirinya di sebuah sofa dengan segelas wine di tangan kanannya.

Mata dengan retina berwarna biru itu memandang Chanyeol dengan tak kalah tajamnya. Ia tahu Chanyeol pasti akan menyusulnya. Kakaknya itu tak akan pernah mengijinkan ia untuk keluar selangkah kaki pun dari sangkar emasnya. Tak akan pernah. Tapi pengecualian untuk malam ini. Ia tak tahan lagi terkurung di istana Chanyeol jadi ia memutuskan untuk kabur, setelah puas memukuli anak buah Chanyeol yang bertugas menjaganya. Dan disini-lah ia berada sekarang, sebuah club elit di tengah kota yang cukup jauh dari sarangnya berada. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Dalam hati ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan kemudian Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas aura kemarahan dari Chanyeol yang bahkan bisa ia rasakan semenjak Chanyeol memasuki ruangan ini. Kemudian memandang sekitarnya yang kosong tanpa satupun orang lagi di ruangan itu selain dirinya, Chanyeol dan anak buahnya.

"Kau tahu, tak perlu membuat semua orang ketakutan dengan anak buahmu hanya untuk membawaku pulang, hyung." Ucapnya dengan nada sarkasme yang kental.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam, masih mempertahankan tatapan datarnya dengan mata phoenix-nya yang menawan.

"Ahh, maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau tak akan menjawab perkataanku karena aku memanggilmu hyung." Lanjut adiknya.

Chanyeol masih diam memandang tajam ke dalam birunya mata adiknya yang terlihat sama menawannya dengan lautan bahkan dalam ruangan yang gelap sekalipun. Sementara adiknya mulai terkekeh memandang kakaknya yang diam bagaikan patung, tak mengucapkan kata apapun. Seperti biasa kakaknya terlihat sangat menawan dengan balutan jas-nya. Dilihat dari manapun dan dalam keadaan apapun kakaknya ini terlihat sangat sempurna. Bukan hanya wajahnya dan penampilannya saja yang sempurna tapi feromon yang dimiliki kakaknya begitu kental membuat siapapun bersedia berada di bawah kendalinya. Seperti dirinya.

"Jadi, apa kau merindukanku sampai-sampai menyusulku hingga disini, **_daddy_** ?" ucap adiknya dengan nada menggoda yang ketara.

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar ucapan adiknya. Phoenix-nya tak pernah lepas dari adiknya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan, ucapan bahkan hembusan nafas yang dilakukan adiknya.

"Saatnya pulang, **_Park Baekhyun_**."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu si retina biru atau yang saat ini bisa dipanggil Baekhyun itu mengganti tatapan menggodanya dengan tatapan sendu. Tak ada nada yang menunjukkan kemarahan sedikitpun dari ucapan Chanyeol padahal ia tahu bahwa kakaknya itu pasti kecewa dengannya. Chanyeol memang tak pernah membentak ataupun memarahi dirinya. Chanyeol pasti akan menggunakan nada lembutnya tak peduli seberapa besar kesalahan yang ia buat. Kenyataan itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya menghangat sekaligus marah. Baekhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri karena dengan mudahnya jatuh pada lubang yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Baekhyun menatap phoenix Chanyeol dengan mata birunya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat dimengerti siapapun kecuali Chanyeol sendiri. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Baekhyun masih dengan raut wajah datarnya. Tak ada alasan bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak uluran tangan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya karena sesungguhnya Baekhyun tak akan bisa bertahan tanpa ada Chanyeol disampingnya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Mungkin. Setidaknya itulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

Jadi tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Baekhyun segera menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan dalam balutan genggaman Chanyeol yang tak hanya ia rasakan di telapak tangannya tetapi juga menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Pada saat itu juga Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia memang harus pulang. Karena ia sadar bahwa tempatnya hanyalah berada di samping Chanyeol tak peduli kalau Chanyeol memiliki orang lain lagi untuk menempati sisi kosong yang tak ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol-lah rumahnya.

Tapi apakah hanya dirinya satu-satunya penghuni disana ?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **ini masih prolog yaa, aku cuman pengen tau aja adakah yang menginginkan ff ini untuk dilanjut. terimakasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What You Like**

 **Cast: Park Chanyeol, Park (Byun) Baekhyun, etc**

 **YAOI, BXB, DLDR, maafkan typo sana sini**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _I get stars in my eyes_

 _Is this love ?_

 _Maybe someday_

 _So don't turn on the lights_

 _I give you what you like_

 **Chapter 1 : 'Kakak' yang Baik**

Jadi tanpa banyak berpikir lagi Baekhyun segera menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Seketika Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan dalam balutan genggaman Chanyeol yang tak hanya ia rasakan di telapak tangannya tetapi juga menjalar hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Pada saat itu juga Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia memang harus pulang. Karena ia sadar bahwa tempatnya hanyalah berada di samping Chanyeol tak peduli kalau Chanyeol memiliki orang lain lagi untuk menempati sisi kosong yang tak ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol-lah rumahnya.

Tapi apakah hanya dirinya satu-satunya penghuni disana ?

Pernah suatu saat Baekhyun menanyakan hal tersebut pada Chanyeol. Tetapi bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu malah menyamber bibirnya dan memulai ciuman panas dengannya yang membuat dirinya lupa dengan pertanyaannya. Sehari setelahnya Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena terlalu larut dengan ciuman Chanyeol tanpa menuntut jawaban Chanyeol dari pertanyaannya. Semakin Baekhyun mencoba memahami jalan pikir Chanyeol semakin Baekhyun tersesat. Jalan pikiran Chanyeol seperti labirin dengan ribuan persimpangan. Saat Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol akan jalan lurus kedepan, kenyataannya Chanyeol malah akan berbalik kebelakang. Baekhyun sudah lama menyerah untuk memahami jalan pikir Chanyeol sejak lama. Semenjak itu juga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam disamping Chanyeol dan menerima segalanya tanpa pikir lagi.

Seperti saat ini, setelah Chanyeol menjemputnya secara paksa di bar tadi. Tidak bisa dibilang secara paksa juga sebenarnya, melihat kenyataan Baekhyun dengan sukarela menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol. Jadi tindakan Chanyeol di bar tadi tidak bisa secara keseluruhan disebut memaksa Baekhyun pulang, walaupun ia sempat membuat sedikit kericuhan di bar tadi. Baekhyun digiringnya masuk ke mobil dan di dudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun tak pernah protes dengan segala tindakan Chanyeol karena ia juga menyukai bagaimana lengan kekar Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dan mengelus lembut punggungnya.

"Aku ingin es krim." Ucapnya pelan.

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab permintaan Baekhyun. Ia diam sejenak.

"Kau tau peraturannya, baby." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bass-nya.

Baekhyun merotasikan bola matanya malas. "Kubilang aku ingin es krim, Mr. Park." Ucap Baekhyun dengan keras kepalanya.

"Aku tak akan menolaknya jika kau memintanya sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia menegakkan badannya yang tadinya menyender sepenuhnya di badan Chanyeol membuat wajahnya lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah mobil bagian depan dan melihat kaca pembatas antara kursi pengemudi dan kursi penumpang masih terbuka. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu menutup kaca pembatasnya. Baekhyun masih punya akal untuk tidak menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Chanyeol di depan siapapun meskipun itu bawahan Chanyeol yang sudah bisa dipastikan seratus persen tunduk pada Chanyeol karena nyawa mereka lah taruhannya jika berani menentang atasannya itu.

Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan tatapan Baekhyun tanpa berpikir panjang menjulurkan tangan panjangnya (dalam artian sebenarnya) untuk menutup kaca pembatas antara kursi penumpang dan supir. Setelah itu Chanyeol kembali menyamankan duduknya dan menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat seratur kali lebih menggoda dari biasanya. Chanyeol kembali melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun sekaligus membenahi duduk Baekhyun agar lebih nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Jadi ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat alisnya menatap Baekhyun yang masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Diamlah, Yeolli. Aku sedang mengatur debaran jantungku." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ketusnya yang terdengar imut di telinga Chanyeol.

Terkadang ia sedikit bingung dengan baby-nya ini (re: Baekhyun) karena bocah manis itu memiliki segudang nama panggilan untuknya. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu, menurutnya itu malah terdengar imut saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda.

"Waktunya tak banyak, baby. Mobil terus berjalan, sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah dan bisa-bisa kau kehilangan es krim mu itu." ucap Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tutup matamu, Chan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan malas.

"Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku ? Aku mau melihat wajahmu saat kau melakukannya." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ck! Lakukan sesukamu lah. Yang penting aku ingin es krim." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Semakin cepat kau melakukannya, semakin cepat es krim itu berada di hadapanmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyingkirkan poni yang lumayan panjang adiknya itu ke belakang telinga.

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Chanyeol. Ia menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Chanyeol yang sialnya terlihat semakin seksi saat ini. Nafas keduanya saling beradu, Baekhyun bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di bibirnya begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap bibir Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu menjadi candunya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Cup.

Hanya sebuah kecupan singkat antara keduanya tapi sukses membuat senyuman lebar di bibir Chanyeol yang baru Baekhyun lihat sepanjang hari ini. Dan senyuman Chanyeol itu entah mengapa membuat pipinya merona merah muda. Bodoh memang. Baekhyun jelas-jelas sadar bagaimana perlakuan Chanyeol selama ini padanya yang terkadang sedikit banyak melukai perasaannya tapi dengan mudahnya pula ia jatuh untuk berkali-kali ke pangkuan Chanyeol hanya karena sebuah senyuman yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol setelahnya.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol. Entah harus bagaimana Baekhyun mendeskripsikan lelaki tampan yang menjadi hyung tirinya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun memang bukan adik kandung Chanyeol. Ia mendapatkan marga Park setelah Chanyeol mengangkatnya menjadi adiknya saat umurnya 17 tahun. 17 tahun hidupnya ia habiskan di panti asuhan milik keluarga Park, perawatnya di panti asuhan mengatakan padanya kalau ia ditemukan di depan pintu panti sendirian, menangis dengan keras hingga membangunkan seisi panti dan tanpa identitas. Nama Baekhyun di berikan oleh Mrs. Park, almarhum ibu Chanyeol saat usianya 1 tahun.

Baekhyun mengingat dengan jelas tatapan tajam mata phoenix seorang remaja lelaki saat itu yang diarahkan padanya. Remaja laki-laki itu memiliki badan yang lebih tinggi dibanding dengan anak-anak seusianya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa terintimidasi, belum lagi auranya yang menyeramkan karena ia tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat mereka bertemu. Mrs. Park bilang remaja laki-laki itu adalah anaknya. Park Chanyeol. Pada saat itu usia Baekhyun 10 tahun dan Chanyeol 17 tahun. Semenjak Mrs. Park mengenalkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Entah mengapa Chanyeol dan dirinya menjadi sangat dekat. Tiap minggunya Chanyeol tak pernah absen mengunjungi panti asuhan sekedar untuk menemuinya. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebagai kakaknya. Kakak yang baik. Ia merasa disayang saat berada di samping lelaki itu.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna hingga 7 tahun kemudian, tepatnya saat ia berumur 17 tahun. Saat itu ia sedang bermain di halaman panti sendirian. Ia memang tak pandai bersosialisasi degan anak panti lainnya. Hari itu Chanyeol menjanjikannya berjalan-jalan ke Lotte World karena kemarin ia berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ulangan matematikanya. Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di halaman depan semenjak matahari berada di atas kepala hingga matahari tenggelam dan digantikan dengan bulan. Baekhyun memasuki panti dengan menelan kekecewaannya. Ia bukan kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mengharapkan Chanyeol hingga saat Chanyeol tak bisa menepati perkataannya rasanya sakit sekali. Sejak awal Baekhyun memenag tahu kalau ia mungkin berada di urutan paling bawah dalam urutan prioritas Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mungkin sedang sibuk dengan urusan lainnya. Harusnya Baekhyun paham itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, empat hari setelahnya Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah menghubunginya, seluruh anggota keluarga Park juga tak pernah berkunjung lagi ke panti padahal akhir minggu telah terlewati. Baekhyun juga tak ingin mengharapkan apapun dari Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan Chanyeol untuk menelponnya meskipun setian sejam sekali Baekhyun akan mengecek ponselnya memeriksa apakah Chanyeol mengirimnya pesan atau menelponnya atau tidak. Ia tak mengharapkan chanyeol datang ke panti walau kenyataannya Baekhyun akan selalu menanyakan pada perawat panti apakah Chanyeol berkunjung hari itu atau tidak.

Hari kelima sejak hari itu, Baekhyun mengecapnya sebagai hari yang paling buruk sejak ia hidup. Sepulang sekolah siang itu, Baekhyun masih ingat setelah ia makan siang bersama teman-teman sekolahnya, ia langsung pulang ke panti. Saat itu kepala perawat panti menunggunya di depan pintu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang langsung membuat dunianya runtuh. Sedetik kemudian ia merasakan badannya seperti telah diterbangkan dengan tinggi kemudian dihempaskan secara keras ke permukaan. Rasa sesak merambati dadanya bahkan saat ia menarik nafas pun rasanya sakit. Air matanya telah menuruni pipinya dengan mulus. Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Baekhyun dengan segala kenekatannya berlari dari panti ke rumah sakit. Berkali-kali ia menabrak pengguna jalan lainnya karena air matanya yang menggenang membuat ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Perkataan kepala perawat panti itu terus terngiang di telinganya.

 _'_ _Baekhyun, maafkan aku. Aku baru menerima berita ini tadi pagi saat kau di sekolah. Lima hari yang lalu keluarga Park mengalami kecelakaan. Tuan Besar Park dan Nyonya Besar Park meninggal di tempat dan Tuan Muda Chanyeol koma dan baru tadi pagi ia sadar. Tuan Muda Chanyeol saat ini sedang dirawat di Park's Hospital.'_

Baekhyun memang kecewa dengan Chanyeol. Ia memang marah. Tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa ini semua akan terjadi. Saat ia berdiri di depan ruang rawat Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya karena semua bodyguard Chanyeol membungkuk padanya. Bahkan Kim Ahjussi, yang ia kenal sebagai sekretaris Mr. Park (ayah Chanyeol), juga ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badannya. Setelah pria paruh baya itu memberikan salam padanya, ia membuka pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol dan menyuruh Baekhyun masuk. Air mata Baekhyun kembali mengalir deras karena melihat Chanyeol terbaring tanpa daya di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Baekhyun melihat kepala Chanyeol yang di perban, tangan lelaki itu di infus dan sudut bibir Chanyeol yang luka. Ia mengambil tangan Chanyeol yang bebas dan menggenggamnya sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya masih terlihat tampan. Sementara itu Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tak Baekhyun mengerti. Lelaki itu sedih, kecewa, bingung sekaligus senang (karena melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja).

"Baekhyun, mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi adikku."

Setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun tahu tak ada yang boleh membantahnya. Dan semenjak hari itu hidup Baekhyun berubah. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Kadang Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol memiliki dua kepribadian. Sebelum Chanyeol mengangkatnya menjadi adiknya, Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang periang, mudah tersenyum dan ramah tak beda jauh dengannya. Setelah ia resmi menyandang gelar sebagai adik Chanyeol, Park Baekhyun, Chanyeol berubah. Pria itu menjadi lebih pendiam, Baekhyun terkadang merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memang menjadi sesosok 'hyung' yang baik untuknya. Tapi terkadang ia berubah menjadi sesosok yang Baekhyun kenali bukan sebagai 'hyung', 'teman' atau 'keluarga'. Chanyeol dapat merubah diri menjadi seorang pria diluar yang Baekhyun kenali dan sialnya Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

Seperti saat ini. Sejam yang lalu, setelah Chanyeol membawa pulang dirinya dari bar, ia diperlakukan bak putri dalam negeri dongeng. Setiap permintaannya dituruti. Turun dari mobil tadi bahkan Chanyeol tak membiarkannya menginjak lantai karena entah dapat ide dari mana Chanyeol menggendongnya hingga kamar dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di pinggir tempat tidur. Hingga tiba-tiba anak buah Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan menyerahkan ponsel Chanyeol yang berdering. Lelaki dengan mata phoenix itu langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan menerima panggilan itu. Sementara Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya bahkan setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan padangan tajamnya. Mata phoenixnya kembali memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan sesama. Ia bahkan bisa menebak berapa kedipan mata dan hembusan nafas yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"A-ada apa, Chanyeol ?"

"..."

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu ?"

"..."

"Chanyeol ? ... Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu kembali menatapnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sementara Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali Chanyeol melihatnya dengan mata phoenixnya yang tajam seperti saat ini, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa takut.

"Besok jangan keluar dari kamar sebelum Kyungsoo datang menjemput dan jangan coba-coba untuk meninggalkan mansion. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Tidurlah dulu, jangan menungguku." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada memerintahnya dengan kentara dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun, namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh knop pintu, suara Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Bisakah kau temani aku tidur sebentar, daddy ?"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas. Jika Baekhyun telah memanggilnya seperti itu berarti Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan Chanyeol untuk mendominasi dirinya. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya dan berkata,

"Selamat malam, baby."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Chanyeol langsung keluar dari kamar Baekhyun tanpa menyadari tatapan kecewa Baekhyun. Pikirnya, bahkan setelah dirinya mencoba merendahkan egonya Chanyeol tak akan bisa terus menerus berada disisinya. Ia lah yang seharusnya berada di sisi Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih buat yang kemaren sudah menyempatkan review fic abal ini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini. Aku meminta dukungan kalian lewat kolom review yang sepertinya butuh belaian dari kalian supaya aku semangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**

 **Pertanyaan aku cuma satu, ini enaknya mau dibuat sad ending atau happy ending ?**

 **Terimakasih semuanyaa. Peluk cium.**


End file.
